Father of Ultra
is the commander of the Space Garrison. He first appeared in the 27th episode of Ultraman Ace. He is the husband of Mother of Ultra, the father of Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Ace (by adoption). His real name is , as revealed by Mother of Ultra in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. He is considered as one of the strongest Ultras in the Land of Light. Biography Fight with Alien Emperor .]] After the power of Ultra fell into the hands of the people of M78, the King of Planet Ultra wanted the formation of an elite task force to patrol the universe, using their newfound power to protect peace. This did not sit well with several villainous races who became the mortal enemies of the Ultramen. There were numerous battles with these races, who tried to destroy or conquer the land of light, but never came to pass until the advent of a cosmic force of darkness, the infamous Alien Emperor. The evil entity led an army of Aliens and monsters to invade and conquer the Land of Light accomplishing what no one had ever done before or since. Despite being conquered, the people of Planet Ultra did not surrender, a rebellion was started. The battle ended in favor of the Ultras as Ken fought with the dark emperor in a one on onde duel. Wielding the Ultimate Sword, Ken left a wound on his side, but received a matching one himself. The invasion was repelled and the Land of Light was again free to shine the light of Justice across the universe. In time Ken came be known as Father of Ultra, the Supreme Commander of the Space Garrison, while his Wife Mari became known as Mother of Ultra, the leader of the Silver Cross Corp the medical wing of the Space Garrison. Ultra Father eventually became a father figure to a group of Elite fighter, starting with Zoffy, the son of his deceased friend, the squad of heroes started with five members: Zoffy, Ultraman, Father of Ultra's nephew Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, and Father of Ultra's adopted son Ultraman Ace. These would become known as the first five collectively known as the Ultra Brothers. Ultraman, Seven, Jack, and Ace would each serve a year on Planet Earth, defending it people from monsters and aliens. Ace During Ace's time on Earth a super intelligent alien by the name of Alien Hipporito came to Earth and managed to turn Ace into a jade statue. The rest of the Ultra Brothers came to help only to meet with the same fate. As TAC tried to hold the alien off, Father of Ultra appeared to battle the alien, but he too was being beaten, for he had travelled the vast distance between Planet Ultra and Earth at full speed, tiring himself out, near defeat, he gave some of his power to Ace. Ace was revived and assaulted Hipportio and soon destroyed him with the Metallium Beam and revived his brothers. When the Ultra Brothers took Father's body, it appeared he was dead, but the leader of the Space Garrison would return later that year during Christmas disguised as Santa Claus. Since then Father of Ultra has watched over more beings who joined the Ultra Brothers including his son Ultraman Taro, the last people of L77, Ultraman Leo and Astra, and one of the Land of Light's best teachers, Ultraman 80; Father of Ultra has occasionally gone to Earth to encourage or help other Ultras in need. Ultra Galaxy Legends Long before the events of the movie, Ultraman Belial was one of the Ultra warriors trained by Father of Ultra to become a member of the Space Garrison, however one day he fell to his greed, and had a great desire of power. After he failed to obtain the Plasma Spark, Father of Ultra along with the Space Garrison exiled Belial from the Land of Light, and sent him to a barren planet, where he was corrupted by Alien Reiblood. Belial returned with his army of monsters and attacked the Land of Light, causing chaos. While he was heading to take the Plasma Spark again he assaulted Mari and Zoffy but was stopped by Ken. Father sought to invoke Belial's lost Ultra warrior spirit, but Belial denounced it claiming he returned for revenge and power then violently attacked Ken. However Ultraman King suddenly appeared, easily besting the evil ultra, he sealed Belial away creating the Space Prison. Years passed, and for some reason, the minus energy was growing strong in the universe causing monsters to rampage, Father of Ultra feared that it was all a prelude to Ultraman Belial's escape. That same day, the alarm to the Space Garrison went of, meaning Belial had escaped. Ultra Father was completely sure that Belial would go after the Plasma Spark Tower again and ordered a defense placed around it. Ultraman Belial defeated hordes of Ultras, and caused destruction in the Land of LIght, Belial eventually made it inside the tower after defeating most of the Space Garrison. Inside after defeating Jack, Ace and 80, he started a fight against Father of Ultra, which Ultra Father was initially winning, until Belial hit Ultra Father with the Giga Battle Nizer where he had the scar from his fight with Alien Empera, weakening him and beating him afterwards. Belial defeated Mother of Ultra in a short fight, and as he was tried to kill them both, Taro suddenly appeared and almost died to save his parents from the attack. Belial took the Plasma Spark, and left the Land of Light, completely freezing it, when the cold was arriving to the Tower, Taro invoked his Ultra Dynamite power to protect the of last light that was left on Planet Ultra. Father was somewhat relieved that there was still hope as he was left frozen along Mother of Ultra. In the end, Ultraman Zero defeated Ultraman Belial and recovered the Plasma Spark. After he returned it to the pedestal, all the Land of Light was revived, and all the Ultramen were restored from their frozen states, including Father and Mother. In the end, all the Ultras went to listen to Ultraman King's speech, that their mission was not done yet, and there was still evil in the galaxy that they had to stop. The Revenge of Belial Father of Ultra makes a short appearance in the beginning of the movie. After Ultraman Zero and Ultraseven defeat a trio of Darklops, they returned to the Space Garrison HQ with a peace that was left from the robot. It was later discovered by Ultraman 80 that this robot came form another universe, but Father stated that only one Ultra was able to go there, because the light in the Land of Light only had enough energy for one, Ultraman Zero volunteered to go, and when he left the Land of Light every ultra gave him their light, for Zero to start his mission. Ginga Like the other Ultras, Father of Ultra fought in the Dark Spark War and was likely also turned into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel. The location of his doll is unknown. Father and Mother of Ultra appeared in Ultraman Ginga Episode 5. It was a flashback scene where Father scolded a young Taro for saying he wanted to be just like him when he grew up. As Taro watches Dark Lugiel destroy the school, Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra appear to him in a vision, and encourage him to keep fighting on. This, coupled with the singing of the humans, brings Taro fully back to life once more, and he bravely goes to fight Dark Lugiel. Human Guise A resurrected Father once appeared in episode 38 of Ultraman Ace as a street Santa Claus to help Ace defeat Namahage and Snowgillan. This was after he had fought Alien Hipporito and was resurrected successfully. During this visit he brought along Yuko Minami for a visit to see Seiji Hokuto, Ace's now lone human host. Father of Ultra Techniques *Burst of Doom *Father Shot (Father Beam) *Crescent Shot *Ultra Shower *Energy Beam *Power Beam *Rush Blast *Big Beam *Father Chop *Father Kick *Father Slow *Father Barrier *Phantom Fire *Telepathy Ray *Ultra Charge *Managing Chain Flasher *Ultra Array *Ultra Feather *Ultra Crown *Ultimate Blade *Ultra Key *'Height': 55 m *'Weight': 50,000 t *'Flight Speed': Mach 15 *'Running Speed': 1000 kilometers per hour *'Swimming Speed': 200 knots *'Jump Height': 500 m Behind the scenes Portrayal Father of Ultra is voiced by in Ultraman Taro, by in Ultraman Story, in Ultraman Graffiti, in Ultraman: Super Fighter Legends and by in Ultraman Ginga. His suit actor is unknown. Notes *Father of Ultra is the first Ultra not only to bear Ultra horns but the first to have a child and the first to be married. *Father of Ultra is the first Ultra to appear in human form as a giant. *It is possible that Father of Ultra can defeat Belial as he managed to hold him for few moments but he was struck on his wound,weakening him when fighting Belial. Category:Ultraman Ace Category:Ultraman Taro